


What's your favourite colour?

by amoureux_dex_arts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy doesn't get it, Mira ships it, So does Erza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoureux_dex_arts/pseuds/amoureux_dex_arts
Summary: Lucy asks the innocent question we've all been wondering. How do Guild Marks get their colours? And why is hers pink?Innocent fluff with Lucy being oblivious and Mira and Erza face palming the entire time.





	What's your favourite colour?

"Hey Mira?" Lucy ventured, sipping her strawberry milkshake thoughtfully. When Mira hummed in assent, she asked the question that had been swirling in her mind for some time. "I was just wondering - You know... when I first got my guild mark?"

Mira looked up from the glass she was cleaning and nodded curiously, a gently smile on her face that always seemed to leave Lucy feeling as if she was being wrapped in a warm, woolly jumper. Lucy paused, watching her idol for a moment before continuing.  
"Why did my guild mark come out pink? I love it and all, but why did it come out like that? I didn't ask for it to be pink, so I was just curious as to how... b-but you don't have to answer, you might not even know, sorry, I just get so curious about the weirdest things and-"  
"Lucy, Lucy!" Mira interrupted with a laugh. "You're rambling."

Lucy shut her mouth with a click, continuing to drink her shake after a thought. Mira's tinkling giggle made the blonde feel a bit sheepish, but Mira didn't seem to notice her embarrassment. She was deep in thought.  
"Hm. That's a really good question, Lucy. I was curious about it myself when I was just a little girl. I asked Master that question once when I first got my mark. I was pretty down at the dumps at the time, but it still struck me as weird that my guild mark would be just plain white when everyone else's had really cool colours."  
"Oh yeah?" Lucy asked with a small smile.  
"Mmm. He told me - that the colour of our guild mark is the colour of someone who has or will influence you. Maybe in your past or in your future."

Lucy inhaled her drink accidentally and coughed, holding her head which was no admonishing her for the sudden onslaught of cold. "Wait - you mean it's influenced by a person? I thought it would be something to do with- I don't know, the colour of our aura or something."  
Mira laughed. "No. Someone you care about and who cares about you too. For example, Juvia's is blue. She got her guild mark after she met Gray, who she obviously cares about a lot. Gray's guild mark is also blue, but he got his long before he met Juvia. I'm pretty sure his is influenced by Ul, his previous master."  
"Natsu's is red, like for Igneel," Lucy gasped in awe. "Romeo's is red, probably in honour of Natsu. Erza's is blue, no doubt for-"  
"Don't even finish that sentence," Erza said, sitting down next to her. 

"Strawberry smoothie please Mira," Erza said, and turned to Lucy who had somehow fallen onto the floor. "What are you doing down there?"  
"I fell when someone scared the bajeezers out of me," Lucy grumbled, clambering gracelessly back into the chair. "Did you hear what we were talking about?"  
The red head nodded. "I've been listening to your conversation for a while," she said casually.  
"How can you say that with a straight face?" Lucy yelled in outrage.  
Erza continued, ignoring her. "It does make sense. Loke's was green, probably for Karen, Wendy's is blue for Mystogan, Lisanna's is white for both Mira and Elfman and so on. So, to answer your question, I'm guessing that yours is pink for a reason." She seemed amused. Lucy frowned.  
"I don't even know why it's pink. Unless it represents my mother or something, but her favourite colour was red. And no one else comes to mind when I think pink... unless..."  
Mira and Erza were looking at her expectantly.  
"..It's subconsciously my favourite colour?"

Twin smacking sounds echoed around the guild hall as both S Class Wizards smacked themselves in the faces in exasperation. Lucy stared at them in astonishment until they both turned back to her, red marks glowing red in the middle of their foreheads.

"Natsu!"  
"W-what?"  
"Pink? Who else has anything to do with pink? Of course it's Natsu!"  
Lucy felt her face heat up a bit. Of course the thought had crossed her mind, she wasn't stupid. But she hadn't wanted to say it out loud. She knew what they'd think. "Well... I suppose that does make sense," she said quickly. "He was the one that introduced me to the guild and all. He's my team mate... And my best friend."  
"And soul mate," Mira teased.  
Lucy, who had been in the midst of drinking her milkshake again in the hopes of dispelling her awkward feelings, spluttered and coughed on the strawberry liquid, face darker than the milkshake and eyes very much avoiding Mira's wicked blue ones, trying to ignore Erza's knowing smirk.  
"I - I - don't know what you're talking about," Lucy stammered. "How c-could you even s-say that, h-he's not my soul mate!"  
"Soul mate?" Natsu questioned from right next to her. Lucy felt her hair stand on end and she shot out of her seat to the other side of the room. Natsu didn't seem phased. "What's a soul mate? Lucy, what are you doing in the corner? Your face has gone all weird, you all right? It's kinda like Granny Porlyusica's hair!"

Natsu didn't see the wicked grin that passed between the two older girls behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on Archive of Our Own, so it's very short, but I really hope you all liked it!


End file.
